El descubrimiento de Hikari
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hace tiempo Taichi y Miyako se comportan extraño, pero luego de un mes a Hikari comienza a parecerle sospechoso. ¿Quién diría que descubriría su secreto de casualidad y sólo por el descuido de su hermano?


Hola :)

Sean bienvenidos a mi tercer intento fallido de drabble. Igual cuenta como un drabble de 1600 palabras (?) xD

Vale, sé que eso sería desnaturalizar el término, pero es que les juro que esta historia me la imaginé en tres flashes en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo quedó tan larga?, ni dea, pero aquí está. Un poco de crack no hace daño de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Ojalá le den una oportunidad y disfruten la lectura. Hasta aquí llego yo (la normal y cuerda, ejem entre comillas) y los dejo con la historia. Nos vemos abajo.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

~ **El descubrimiento de Hikari **~

— En serio, Miyako… tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él o comenzaré a creer que te cae mejor que yo, y eso es deprimente — le dijo Hikari a su amiga un buen día, sentada sobre el césped del patio de la escuela. Ambas solían almorzar allí, pues aunque la secundaria contaba con un enorme casino, las dos preferían la calma de ese lugar, ya que el edificio siempre estaba atestado de gente.

La castaña lo había dicho mitad en serio, mitad en broma, pero eso no impidió que su anteojuda amiga casi se atragantara con su sándwich.

—¡Miyako! — gritó alertada - ¿estás bien? — preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro cuando la chica se recuperó.

— Lo estoy, Hikari…lo estoy. No te preocupes. Es sólo que…no puedes estar celosa de tu hermano, él es un chico y es mayor, no pueden compararse, nunca será mi mejor amiga.

Hikari se dedicó a mirarla con suspicacia. Le parecía que hace unos segundos las mejillas de su amiga no estaban tan sonrojadas, ¿por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?, porque Miyako sólo se sonrojaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. Desechó la idea de inmediato, capaz y sólo eran ideas suyas.

No sabía cuán equivocada estaba; y habrían de transcurrir un par de semanas más para que lo descubriera.

—Lo sé, Miya. Sólo bromeaba, aunque a veces en serio me pongo celosa.

Fue el fin del tema, prefirió hablar de otra cosa en vez de seguir instigándola. Ella tenía razón de todos modos, no iba reemplazarla por Tai, ¿verdad?

[…]

Había comenzado hace un mes. Y cuando Hikari lo recuerda, piensa en lo ingenua que fue, pues encuentra miles se señales que no vio. _Siempre encuentra una nueva._

Todo comenzó un día que Miyako había ido a buscar a su departamento a la menor de los Yagami, encontrándose solo con Tai. Sus padres habían ido a hacer las compras o a visitar a unos amigos, eso no lo recordaba bien, pero carecía de importancia para esta historia.

La chica suspiró frustrada y pensó en irse, pero para su sorpresa el castaño detuvo el videojuego en el que estaba totalmente concentrado, para preguntarle si podía ayudarla en algo.

Por un segundo se sorprendió, no creyó que la _amiguita_ de su hermana fuera motivo suficiente para abandonar, lo que según Hikari, era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero por ese entonces había muchas cosas que desconocía del castaño. _Muchas._

Tal vez Taichi era muy noble para despacharla de casa así sin más, tal vez sólo era precisamente por tratarse de la mejor amiga de su hermanita. _Su adoración._

Miyako le contó que esperaba que Kari pudiera ayudarla con un trabajo que tenía que hacer para la clase de informática.

— ¿Y Koushiro? – preguntó Tai, alzando las cejas.

A la chica le pareció que tenía la misma expresión de un niño que le pregunta algo sobre el maravilloso y circundante mundo que lo rodea, a su madre. Pero ni ella era su madre, ni era una pregunta sobre aquello.

Simplemente, era una verdad universalmente conocida que cuando cualquiera de los chicos tenía un problema con la computadora, había que recurrir a Izzy. _El Dios de la computación._

Le tuvo que explicar que estaba en una cita-no cita (tuvo que corregirse varias veces, pues Koushiro había sido enfático en ese punto, aunque ella siguiera pensando que era una cita) con Mimi.

Fue ahí cuando para su total y absoluta sorpresa, Taichi se ofreció a ayudarla. Al parecer algo sabía de informática.

Desde ese día los encuentros se hicieron casi diarios. Al principio Hikari no le dio mucha importancia, cada vez que le preguntaba Miyako decía que la estaba ayudando con su trabajo, pero luego de un mes, sí que comenzó a parecerle extraño, ¿qué trabajo lleva tanto tiempo considerando que avanzaban todos los días?

[…]

Mi descubrimiento fue un viernes, lo recuerdo bien, porque ese día llegué a casa más tarde de lo habitual, debido a que tuve mi tercera clase de ballet. Me anuncié como siempre hacía, pero no obtuve respuesta, así que creí que no habría nadie en casa. Probablemente mamá estaba haciendo compras y mi hermano…en casa de alguno de los chicos debía estar. Mendigando ayuda para un trabajo, jugando un videojuego, ¿quién sabe?.

Fui a mi cuarto y dejé mis dos bolsos sobre la cama, el de la escuela y el que usaba para llevar mi muda de ropa. Pretendía darme un baño cuando escuché el ruido de algo al romperse. Parecía que un jarrón se había caído al suelo o algo parecido, pero para eso alguien debía haberlo empujado, y eso significaba que había alguien más en la casa. _Miko había muerto hace un año_, así que eso descartaba que se tratase de un animal.

Me paralicé en mi lugar, presa del pánico, pero entonces me tranquilicé internamente pensando que simplemente me había equivocado y no estaba sola como creí al no obtener respuesta. Seguro Tai estaba en su habitación y no me había oído llegar.

Afortunadamente para mí, no era ningún ladrón y acerté en mis dos suposiciones.

¿Por qué no me había escuchado?, era algo que jamás podría haber imaginado de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

Miré a mí alrededor y cogí el palo de_ hockey_ que era de mi hermano sólo por si acaso. Golpearía cualquier punto extraño que apareciera en mi campo de visión. Lo tenía en mi cuarto desde que mi hermano había desistido de practicar aquel deporte. _Nada reemplaza el soccer, _fue lo que le dijo a mi padre cuando lo regañó por todos los gastos que hizo para comprarle lo necesario para su _capricho. _

Me armé de valor y salí cautelosamente del cuarto. Atravesé el pasillo lentamente, sosteniendo el palo en alto. Iba llamar a Taichi para ver si obtenía respuesta — aunque hasta el día de hoy no sé si habría salido algo distinto a un gemido por el miedo que sentía — cuando oí una risa. ¡Sí!, era la risa de mi hermano.

Noté que la puerta estaba semi abierta y desde el interior se colaba la luz de la lámpara. Me dispuse a entrar para ver qué lo tendría tan entretenido como para no oírme llegar, pero su voz volvió a detenerme.

—Cielos, Miyako… eres más despistada de lo que pensé.

¡Estaba con Miyako!, ¿qué hacían solos en casa?, esta vez no me tragaría el cuento del trabajo.

— Gomen nasai — escuché decir a mi amiga en un tono que conocía muy bien, era el que usaba siempre que estaba apenada por algo.

— No te disculpes, yo también soy distraído, no hay nada de malo en ello.

Luego de eso no escuché nada más, ¿qué tanto estarían haciendo ahí dentro?

Nunca me había entrometido en la vida de mi hermano; vale, puede que quizás cuando pequeña, pero ¿no son todos los hermanos menores iguales?. En cualquier caso, no sería la primera vez que me asomase a su habitación sin llamar primero y algo me decía que debía ser así.

Además el descuido fue suyo por dejar la puerta entreabierta, ¿qué no sabe que esa clase de cosas se hacen con la puerta cerrada?

Como sea, me estoy alejando de mi punto. Me incliné ligeramente para poder asomarme y los vi.

¡No podía creerlo!, estaban…ellos estaban…

Retrocedí un par de pasos torpemente hasta que choqué con la pared y me tapé la boca de inmediato para no hacer ningún ruido. Pasados unos segundos supe que no me habían escuchado, así que entré a mi habitación y cerré silenciosamente tras de mí, apoyándome de espaldas contra la puerta. Estaba muda de la impresión.

Era la primera vez que Tai me ocultaba algo en su vida, siempre había sido demasiado transparente, así que no podía imaginarme cómo lo habría hecho para ocultarme esto durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola de nuevo :) muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, aunque sed clementes, que lo he escrito en poco menos de una hora. Me desperté temprano por mi mamá y esta idea estaba en mi cabeza, así que no pude dormirme de nuevo. Ahora que lo acabé quizás vuelva a las cama. Son las ocho de la mañana aquí, y estoy de vacaciones! debería ser ilegal estar despierta tan temprano.

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿demasiado crack?, me he decidido por un final abierto para que ustedes imaginen lo que mejor les parezca, aunque para mí no es nada porno xD

Puede incluso ser todo un malentendido.

¿Puedo tener menos imaginación para un título?, no respondáis!, si me desafían los puedo sorprender xD

Sólo lo he repasado una vez, porque tengo sueño, pero ya volveré a leerlo más tarde para ver la clase de locura que he escrito.

¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿juntar a Miyako con Taichi?, ¿qué va?... tampoco es taan loco, ¿o sí?. Dejadme saber lo que piensan a través de un review.

**Gomen nasai **significa lo siento en Japonés, si mi paupérrimo conocimiento del idioma no me falla. Si es así, por favor, corríjanme a través de un review también.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos!


End file.
